ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
John Kozak
John Dmitri Kozak (commonly referred to as just Kozak) is a member of the Ghosts and is the engineer in his squad (AFO Team Hunter) that consists of himself, Pepper, 30K, and Ghost Lead Cedric Ferguson. Biography John Dmitri Kozak was born in Brooklyn, Little Odessa. His father and mother emigrated from Russia. He is also the youngest among his teammates. He once turned in his cousin, Sergei, to the Federal Bureau of Investigation because he was running drugs and felt that he needed to save him from himself. At an unspecified time, he joined the United States Army and recruited into its special forces community, Group for Specialized Tactics. Operation: Silent Spade (Operation: Kingslayer) At some point in 2019, Bolivia had been converted into a narco state by a drug cartel called the Santa Blanca. The Ghosts were sent in after the US embassy was bombed and a DEA agent murdered allegedly by the cartel, with CIA sending the Ghosts to take down the organization as part of a joint-operation called Operation: Kinglsayer, lead by an ex-Ranger/Delta Force Nomad. During Operation Kingslayer, Kozak was sent into Media Luna province to a Unidad base to gather intelligence on the cartel and Unidad activities, as Washington had suspected them working with Russian nationalists. With him, Lieutenant Colonel Scott Mitchell was sent alongside to oversee the operation. Kozak found out that Unidad had been shipping uranium found beneath Bolivia's mines to the Russians. Ghost lead Nomad was sent in to help Kozak stop the shipments from reaching their destination. Yet Kozak rather like the call sign Spade than Little Brother, despite Nomad's disagreement. Base jumping to the Unidad base, Nomad and his team along side Kozak made their way to a Russian pilot of a helicopter(UH-60 Black Hawk) carrying a cargo of uranium, who gave them access to the chopper, with Kozak protesting Nomad's rough treatment of the pilot, suggesting he could've interrogated him due to him able to speak Russian. During the mission, Kozak was able to show off his latest generation optical camouflage installed on his suit by Skell Tech to make infiltrating easier. After making their way to the chopper, flying through the canyons of the province in order to avoid nearby surface-to-air inplacements and nearly getting blown off the sky by incoming Unidad hostiles, the crew made their way back to Mitchell, with them finding out that not all of the uranium was on the heli they just delivered home. As such, the Ghosts made their way to an informant, who gave them intel that the cartel was going to set off a dirty bomb in a Bolivian town in order to spread chaos with the citizens. Making their way to the blast zone, the Ghosts cleared off the hostiles while Kozak attempted to disarm the bomb, to a no avail. With no way to turn off the bomb, Nomad took the truck carrying the bomb and drove it off into a nearby quarry in order to safely detonate the payload, just in time escaping the truck before the explosion. Sometime in the near future, he and his team consisting of himself, Pepper, 30K and Bones were deployed to Moscow, Russia to terminate Ivan Illitch Kerenski, a wanted war criminal and leader of the nationalist crackdown to stabilize the civil unrest there. The operation was code-named "Take Down Overlord". Their mission was a success. Raven's Rock coup Sometime in 2024, the Ghosts were hit hard after Predator Team (led by Joe Ramirez) were sent on a mission in Nicaragua to disrupt an arms shipment. Moments after they had successfully ambushed the convoy protecting the shipment, Ramirez and his team were killed when a nuclear weapon they were investigating had been rigged to detonate by a C-4 explosive. Bolivia, Sucre Kozak and Hunter Team, led by Ghost Lead Captain Cedric Ferguson, were then immediately deployed to Bolivia to extract Gabriel Paez, a small-time arms dealer who has information regarding the bomb that had killed Predator Team. Kozak, along with his team, managed to protect the arms dealer and get the information they wanted. Africa, Zambia/Nigeria Kozak took part in an operation in Zambia where they were "tugging at the string." He helped shot down and investigated a cargo plane and the QRF recovered its flight data recorder. The team then rescued an agent of the Central Intelligence Agency, Officer Daniel Sykes. Pakistan Following up on Sykes' intelligence, the team captured a Russian arms dealer and former intelligence officer, Katya Prugova. Russia He, along with his team, assisted the Russians in retaking their country after the coup instigated by Raven's Rock, striking at an Arctic weapons facility and at a military facility. They also assisted the Russian Loyalists led by General Alexei Douka in fighting the coup forces. Kozak was being sent alone deep into Russian territory using an orbital drop to rescue President Volodin from the black prison. His team then covertly escorted him into Moscow to retake his office. They then hunted down the coup leaders in the countryside, although orders came down from on high that they were "not to touch" Pretrakov, code-named Ace. The team then left Ace on the train tracks where he was still wounded, citing an intentional misinterpretation of their orders, and watched as an oncoming train ran over him. Nicaragua Kozak may have also assisted in the rebellion against President Raphael Rivera. Colombia and Libya At one time, he broke up with his fiance (maybe wife) Amy, who cleaned out his house and bank account but left him with only a single chair. Kozak was part of a Ghost team led by Andrew Ross which had an operation in Colombia and Libya, Yemen, and Rubat Island to capture the rogue CIA agent, Officer Delgado. In the process, he was badly injured when the Warhound fell on him, but was able to survive. Following the op, he was out of the field for a while until his injured left arm and few ribs of his left side chest healed. Equipment In Operation: "Take Down Overlord", Kozak is equipped with an MR-B, a M590A1 (only seen as the Mossberg 500 Cruiser model holstered on the back) and a cloaking device. In Future Soldier, Kozak can be equipped with any weapon of the player's choosing before a mission. During cut scenes and VIP protection sequences, he uses a 45T, while the design of ammunition magazines stored on his vest suggest that, canonically, the 417 is his preferred primary weapon. Grfs image render kozak.jpg|Kozak's gear 600px-GRFW-Shotgun.jpg|Kozak on the left firing his MR-B with his M590A1 on his back |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *Kozak participated in Operation: Take Down Overlord. *When the player finishes the Future Soldier campaign, Kozak is unlocked for use in Ghost Recon Commander. *He has short hair that shaved close to his head, small amount of stubble on his face and blue eyes. *His blood type is O positive. *A replica of his gear in the most recent version of Ghost Recon: Future Soldier was available during E3 2011 for Xbox 360 avatars. It sold for 400 Microsoft points. *In reality, the Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of democratic, semi-military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia. The Russian word for Cossack, kazaki, sounds similar to Kozak. *He is referred to by name in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands as part of in-game chatter, where it was stated that his wife left him, cleared out his bank account and took everything he had except for a chair. *Kozak is voiced by Gene Farber. Gallery Kozak urban.png Kozak militia.png Kozak desert.png |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War'' *''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands'' (Formerly mentioned, appeared in Special Operation 3 Silent Spade Pack with prototype optical camouflage) Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Recon Future Soldier